ATF: A Joyful Noise
by retirw
Summary: This is just a snippet. Josiah is a content man. You can always be surprised by those you think you know well. Reposted after editing


This is just a short ATF snippet. It could be set in my series or any of the regular ATF AUs.

Your smart people so you know the boys don't belong to me. I just sneak 'em out to play. I make no money off them.

_If its in italics it means that it's going on inside the head instead of spoken._

* * *

A Joyful Noise

Yesterday's bust had gone down like clockwork. The bad guys were in custody. The guns were confiscated. I's had been dotted and T's crossed so it looked like no one would get off on technicalities. Best of all the most serious injury was a sprained ankle on one of the perps. Team seven had come out of it without even a band-aid.

Josiah hummed happily to himself as he drove into work that morning. _Thank you Lord for your shielding love. I appreciate your efforts. The boys can be a challenge, I've worn out one rosary on Ezra alone._ Josiah chuckled softly as a mental picture of tattered and splinted wings, stained robes and bandaged guardian angels came to mind.

_I guess they're a little hard on your staff too. Thank you for many blessings, and the beautiful morning. Lord, could you give me a heads up on Brother Vin's mischief. He's going to be in top form this morning. You were in a particularly mischievous mood when you knit that boy together weren't you, Lord?_

Josiah entered the parking garage and pulled into his slot. Getting out of the old suburban he greeted Nathan Jackson who was just locking his car.

"It's a beautiful morning Brother."

"It sure is Josiah," Nathan smiled. The two big men walked towards the elevator.

"Looks a bit tight we'll catch the next one," Josiah let the elevator doors close without them. Stepping off to the side the two friends settled in to wait awhile. Nathan smiled as Josiah's cheerful mood was made evident. The big man was humming softly. The mood was catching and Nathan was soon humming the old hymn too.

The acoustics were perfect and the two men were soon singing aloud. Josiah's bass was tempered by Nathan's strong baritone and the two men were enjoying the blending music. Ezra walked up and to everyone's surprise joined in. He proved to have a excellent bright tenor. It was obvious he had sung the hymns before. His clear tones wrapped around the other men's voice creating a whole new depth to their music.

The elevator arrived and left empty, despite agents and office workers standing there. Everyone was enjoying the impromptu concert too much to want it to end. Buck and JD arrived and listened quietly. Chris leaned against a pillar further back with a relaxed look on his face. The stairwell door opened and Vin Tanner stepped out only to freeze in place as he listened.

Josiah frowned when Ezra nodded towards Vin and winked. Nathan and Josiah followed Ezra's lead and moved into another hymn.

'_Breathe on Me?' We need more tenor on this one. _Vin's voice lifted into a powerful dark smoky tenor. The lean sharpshooter moved over to Ezra's side and the two men playfully blended their voices. _This isn't the first time those two have sung together. Lord are you listening. I've heard plenty of professionals that couldn't match them. _

The strains of Rejoice seemed to fill the huge parking garage. Vin's tenor rose above the supporting baritone and bass. Ezra's lighter tenor highlighting Vin's darker voice. Two more hymns and they moved to 'In the Sweet Bye and Bye' and one by one the others dropped out leaving Vin to finish alone. Vin stopped and the singers were greeted by spontaneous applause. Vin ducked his head looking for a means of escape. Complements and thank you's filled the air as people now loaded the elevators. Vin slipped free and darted through the stairwell door.

"That was incredible," JD breathed in awe. Ezra looked almost dazed. Nathan was looking at Ezra in amazement.

"Looks like Slick and Junior have been holding out on us. We knew Nate and Josiah could sing," Buck growled.

"The Lord was smiling this morning," Josiah smiled widely. Chris finally joined them looking uncomfortable.

"That was . . . " Chris' voice trailed off.

"That it was Brother." Josiah herded them all into the elevator.


End file.
